


Lush Life

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lush Life, M/M, based off a real story, based off a song by zara larrson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I live my day as if it was the last<br/>Live my day like there was no past"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lush Life

"Hux, come on," Kylo whined to the other teenager. It was the most rebellious thing Ren could do, even though it was a stretch that he was even allowed to invite Hux to his house anyway.

"No," Hux said, not even looking up from the game he was playing on his phone. Persistent as always, he was not going to go outside if it killed him.

"Seriously, there's a huge wide open field behind my house, we won't get caught, an I need to complain to you about things that my little sister won't hear," he said. It was true, his little sister, Rey does eavesdrop sometimes. 'But it was only once,' she claims, and Kylo's been paranoid ever since.

"Ren, your mother is going to kill you if she finds us out there," he started, always cautious.

"Who cares? The worst she can do is just get mad at me because my dad is off on a business trip, and she won't send you home at 4am."

I live my days as if there was no last  
Live my days as if there was no past

Many could argue this as Kylo's inability to do anything he's told, but his parents think it's that weird Junior who talks to all the freshmen-more specifically Ren, and soon enough Hux too. The junior, who deemed his name is Snoke sucked Kylo into believing things like this. Not believing in mistakes. Everything happens for a reason, and a more extreme view that Snoke is trying to suck him into- not being afraid to die.

It wasn't even the religion he followed. He followed Snoke, and Hux refused, hoping he might follow.

After a semi-long pause, Ren opened his mouth again, and Hux knew what he'd ask. "Well can we go outside?"

...

Ren went first out the back door, and slid out. Hux went out after him, and was faced with the impossible task of closing the door behind them quietly- especially back doors. When Kylo got out of the house he ran. In any direction, in any facing, he ran. It would never work to get him out of the city they lived in, but to him it was symbolism. He could run away. He would one day. But with the symbolism of sprinting, he fell right back down where he would sit for the next hour. Hux walked, and chuckled to himself about how fast he was to get out. 

As Ren laid panting on the ground Hux sat down next to him and naturally looked up at the sky. He was always interested in stars, wondering what was out there, if there was anything except the small solar system. 

Ren has hung up on the idea that astrology was only the zodiac signs.

Hux could nearly identify all the stars in the night sky, and often did. 

"And that's Castor, the one next to it is Pollux," Hux said. He actually grinned for once, and Ren smiled with him.

"You dork," he said, sighing happily. They looked over at each other, to anyone inside of Kylo's house, they were two silhouettes inching together. Two silhouettes attached at the lips.

Hux was certainly surprised at first, but abides with him, kissing him back.

Doing it all night all summer  
Gonna spend it like no other

**Author's Note:**

> ~this otp~  
> Hux: wants to learn about the cosmos and the universe  
> Ren: astrology is only the zodiac signs right
> 
> This fic was based off of two things:  
> 1\. A true story that almost happened.  
> 2\. And the song Lush Life by Zara Larrson


End file.
